thetomorrowpeoplefandomcom-20200214-history
The Living Stones
"The Living Stones" is the second episode of season three of The Tomorrow People 1990s Series. Strange objects fall from the skies over an English village and begin to change the local populace into green-eyed zombies intent on taking over the world. The Tomorrow People must stop them. The Tomorrow People New Series Episode Guide, tomorrowpeoplelab.net Summary Episode One Jade Weston is asleep in her bedroom when she is woken by her dog, Jessie, who is interested in something outside. They see a light streak through the sky and crash into the forest nearby. A poacher, Chester Toms, sees the meteorite-like object land. As he examines it, it opens like a seed pod and he is struck by a green light. Next morning, Jade tells her mother, Penny, about what she saw but Penny isn't really interested since Jade has a history of investigating "mysteries". Ami and her mother are at the airport. Mrs Jackson complains that Ami could have teleported them to Australia but Ami says they only use their powers when necessary. Adam and Megabyte arrive to wave them off. Back in Jade's village, Gladys Toms greets an old lady, Felicity Tripplett, who is off to model at a life drawing class. She goes home to find Chester, her husband, wearing dark glasses and shielding his eyes from the light. He stops her opening the curtains. She finds the remains of the seed pod, which Chester snatches from her, revealing glowing green eyes. Megabyte tells Adam that his father is away on business and his mother and sister are in the States. They arrange take-out. Meanwhile, Jade is still awake despite Penny's protests, watching the sky. Hours later, she sees another pod arrive. She heads out into the woods with Jessie and they find the pod, which starts to open, but closes when a spotlight is shone on her. A group of men in quarantine gear order Jade to put the pod down. She does so but Jessie runs off with it. The men take Jade away. General Damon arrives at the unit's base to interview Jade. She insists she wants to go home. Damon tries to question her about the meteors but she stays silent. Damon asks his aide, Frank, for food and drink. Frank brings him the photos they've had developed from Jade's camera, which includes shots of the meteorite and one of Jade with Megabyte. Adam and Megabyte are watching a B-movie but Adam is bored and wants to leave. They see a news report by Greg Golden about the forthcoming comeback appearance of pop star Byron Lucifer, after a five year absence. Lucifer is recording the album at his own private hall. Adam seems equally unimpressed. Megabyte gets a phone call from Damon and the pair teleport to his base where Megabyte promises to clean up. Damon shows them the photo and they remember meeting Jade during the Culex incident; she had a crush on Megabyte for a while. Damon tells them Worldex were brought in by British Defence to investigate the meteorites but they haven't come close to finding one until that night. Frank brings in Jade, who thinks Adam and Megabyte are there to rescue her. Megabyte explains Damon is his father. Next morning, Penny finds Jade's room empty. Jessie comes in with the pod. It opens and Penny is struck by the green light. Damon tries to call her but finds it engaged. Adam says he and Megabyte will walk Jade home. Megabyte ducks out of the comment about pizza and broken vases, saying it was Adam's fault. Jade is disappointed that the Tomorrow People won't teleport her. General Beaumont-Savage turns up at the base in his sports car and learns from Sergeant Manx that Worldex have requisitioned it. Damon shows him his orders from the Ministry of Defence, which include the fact that his project is classified. Beaumont-Savage is furious and goes to phone Whitehall, taking his golf clubs with him. Jade tells Adam and Megabyte that what she found wasn't a meteor, explaining it opened like a living pod. As they reach her cottage, she asks if she'll see them again. They watch her go inside, then teleport out. Jade looks for Penny and finds her bedroom is locked. Inside, Penny sits in silence, her eyes glowing green. Episode Two Penny emerges wearing dark glasses and closes all the curtains. She doesn't speak but Jade assumes she has a migraine. She finds Jessie tied up outside. Penny shouts at her to take the dog outside. At the ship, Adam recalls Jade's words about the pods being alive: living stones. Megabyte recalls his parents have a botanist friend, Beth Halliday. They teleport back to the village but find it deserted. With Jessie outside, Jade tries to chat to Penny about the meteorites. Adam and Megabyte turn up and ask her to go with them to see if there's anything similar to the pod in Beth's collection. Penny calls Chester but Gladys answers. Unintelligible noises comes down the line but Chester snatches the receiver from her, seemingly understanding them. Adam, Megabyte and Jade meet Beth, and Jade shows her some blurred photos of the pod. Adam asks if they could go through some pictures so Jade can identify it. Beth tells them about plants that can camouflage themselves to look like stones but Jade says it didn't look like the photos. Beth gives them her card. She invites them to her lecture that evening on ultrasonic seed enhancement, a new way of speeding up seed growth. Megabyte is less than enthusiastic. As they leave, Chester watches them. Beaumont-Savage tries to get Manx to remove Damon's things from the office but Damon threatens to report him if he doesn't stop obstructing. Frank tells Damon that Henderson has found a pod. Adam and Megabyte walk Jade home again; Jade is dreaming of being a Tomorrow Person but Adam says she'll be one if she'll be one. They see Damon's men retrieving a meteor from the lake. Damon asks them to stay back; Jade heads off home. Jade sees Felicity observing the find through binoculars and then spotting a second pod; she also has green eyes, which she hides with dark glasses. Felicity collects the second pod and Jade follows her. Felicity goes into a secret tunnel in the woods, where she meets with other possessed people including Penny and Murdo. Jade slips away. That night, at the army base, Dr. Bradley runs tests on the pod. Adam and Megabyte are with Damon and wonder about getting Beth's help, telling him about Jade's theory. Damon testily agrees they should go and get her. They head to the lecture where she says she'll see the pod after she's finished. Bradley runs a scan on the pod and finds thousands of seeds inside. He calls Damon to the lab, but is convinced the pod is harmless. Damon is interrupted by a phone call after Beaumont-Savage's complaint. The pod opens and the light strikes Bradley. Damon arrives at the lab to find the pod missing. He chases after the now possessed Bradley. They struggle and Damon knocks Bradley out with a fire bucket, causing the spores to leave him and head into an air duct. As Beth is discussing her theory, several possessed people enter. Murdo and the postman throws a bag over Beth's head and drag her out, while Chester knocks Adam and Megabyte over and Felicity turns off the lights. Adam chases after them into the hallway but Felicity knocks him out. Meanwhile, Damon's men are searching the base. Damon asks the injured Bradley what he wanted to tell him. Bradley confirms the object is a pod and Damon assures him the spores are contained. Megabyte treats Adam's sore head. Adam is worried about Beth and wonders who'd kidnap her. Megabyte wants to call Damon but Adam has a feeling that they should contact Jade first. They teleport back to the village but get no answer from Jade's cottage. Adam convinces Megabyte to wait and they sit on a wall...but then someone grabs them from behind and pulls them down. Episode Three The person who has grabbed them turns out to be Jade, who warns them to stay out of sight: She tells them that Chester, Felicity, Murdo and Penny have all "changed", as if they're not human anymore, with green eyes. Adam realises they were the people who kidnapped Beth and asks her to take them to where they are. Jade is scared but Adam tells her they need her help and prompts Megabyte to agree. The Worldex personnel continue to search for the spores with Damon assigning Frank and Henderson new search areas. Beaumont-Savage bursts in to complain about the damage being done to his base. Damon insists it's an emergency, which requires Beaumont-Savage to stay on base. He also reminds him that it's classified. Beaumont-Savage insists that if he knew what was going on he would solve it but Damon refuses. Jade and Jessie lead Adam and Megabyte through the woods. She becomes nervous again as they reach the cage but Adam reassures her and she obligingly produces the flashlight Megabyte requests. The cave is now empty of hosts but they find an empty torch. Someone leaps out of hiding and attacks Adam: Once overpowered, it is revealed to be Gladys. Once out in the open, she tells them about following Chester and seeing him with all the other people. She stayed there all night, afraid to go home. She doesn't know where the rest of the village have gone. Lucifer is practising alone in his private studio at his hall when the possessed villagers turn up in a van. He thinks they're fans and offers them signed photos. They place a large wrapped box in the studio. He opens it to reveal a pod which opens up, the green light striking and possessing him. Back at the base, someone is using a washroom when the spores come out of the hand dryer and possess them. Adam and Megabyte leave Jade and Rosemary at the Toms' house, telling them to stay inside, while they go to report back to Damon. They teleport to the base and find Beaumont-Savage practising his golf. He tells them that Damon and his men have left and orders Manx to escort them off the premises. Adam worries something has happened and tells Megabyte they need to go back in and look. They teleport to the laboratory and try to access the video camera. Trying to turn the power on, Megabyte accidentally opens an intercom to Beaumont-Savage's office. They watch Bradley's report and see him possessed by the pod. Adam realises they're dealing with some sort of alien and they teleport out. Beaumont-Savage, who has heard everything, dreams of being the one to face an alien invasion, with Damon the only one standing in his way. Back at the ship, Adam and Megabyte recount what they know and realise each of the thousands of seeds could become a new pod. Megabyte says it would take time for them to grow but Adam realises they're after Beth's theory to accelerate the growth. Meanwhile, the villagers carry Beth into Lucifer's hall where Lucifer is now acting as the leader and spokesman of the group. He tells her they want her machine but Beth refuses to say where it is. Lucifer gets Chester and Murdo to lock her in a shed. Gladys is snoozing while Jade tries to find something decent on television. She sees a black car travel through the village, picking up more possessed villagers. Despite a disapproving whine from Jessie, she decides to investigate, following the car on Gladys' bike. Jessie runs after her. Meanwhile, Damon blows the lock on Beth's shed and drags her to his jeep. Murdo jumps onto the jeep as they speed off, while the rest of the zombies follow in the van. Damon manages to throw Murdo into the path of the van, forcing it to stop. Coming to a halt further down the road, Damon tells Beth her machine could end up being dangerous if the zombies used it to germinate the seeds: They need to put it somewhere safe. Beth says it's at her workshop and gives him the address. Damon starts the engine...but instead of the workshop he drives back to the hall where the zombies are waiting. Damon removes false eyes to reveal the glowing green eyes underneath: He is the one who was possessed. Episode Four The black car arrives at the hall, with Jade still following. The occupants unload pods and follow Lucifer. Jade dons a pair of dark glasses, takes a pod and joins the procession. In an underground lab, the postman is removing seeds from the pod. Suddenly, Jessie comes in and barks at Jade giving her away. Adam senses Jade is in danger and decides to go back to the village to check, while Megabyte decides to check out Beth's workshop. They both teleport out. Megabyte finds Damon's jeep outside the workshop. Adam teleports into Gladys' cottage where he finds Gladys hiding with a shotgun; she tells him she woke up to find Jade gone. They hear Jessie barking outside and Gladys realises he wants Adam to follow him. Adam tells Gladys to stay inside again. Megabyte finds Damon and Chester in an upper room of the workshop. Damon hands Chester some papers, then attacks Megabyte. Megabyte accidentally knocks Damon off a balcony and the spores leave him. They go to attack Megabyte and he accidentally triggers a camera flash, destroying them. Damon is taken away in an ambulance, dropping a disc that Megabyte pockets. Jade has been locked in the shed with Beth and is telling her to be positive, saying she has a feeling that Adam and Megabyte are on the way. However, Jessie merely leads Adam to a bone he's dug up. Meanwhile, Megabyte is in an unconscious Damon's hospital room, upset at his condition. Frank arrives to visit and assures him Damon's as tough as old boots. He says his mother and sister are on the first flight back. After Frank has gone, Adam teleports in and Megabyte takes him into the corridor. He says the alien feed off human energy, dumping the host once its energy has run out. He admits the zombies took the machines, so Adam says they need to find it before they can use it. Megabyte holds up the disc and says they can't use it. Lucifer and the other zombies have set up the machine but are confused when it fails to operate. Meanwhile, Beth and Jade manage to force a window open. Adam and Megabyte give the disc to Frank; they have theorised that it contains the sounds for the machine and tell him to keep it somewhere safe. He gives it to Henderson. Adam and Megabyte both have a flash of a statue outside Lucifer's hall that they vaguely recognise. Adam wants to go back to the ship but Megabyte refuses to leave Damon. Beth and Jade run from the hall. Henderson enters a lift at the hospital and is joined by Chester, with Felicity in a wheelchair. They exit the lift with the disc, leaving Henderson unconscious. Adam is trying to convince Megabyte to go with him. Eventually, Megabyte teleports out. Beaumont-Savage turns up and marches in to see Damon. Determined to take over as head of operations, he shakes Damon awake, forces a pen into his hand and gets him to sign the relevant orders. He then gets a nurse to sedate Damon again. Frank is getting a report on the attack on Henderson when Beaumont-Savage shows him the orders and demands all information. Murdo finds the shed empty and sends out a scream in the alien language. Jade and Beth are chased by villagers on quad bikes. Both vehicles are disabled during the pursuit but they then find themselves surrounded by zombies. Back at the ship, Adam and Megabyte decide to do a mind reach. Beth and Jade are dragged into the underground laboratory where Lucifer has now got the machine working. He says they need to feed off the energy of advanced lifeforms and have "sacrificed" populations across the galaxy to match their population growth. The pods begin to germinate and Lucifer tells the other zombies to dispose of the pair. Beaumont-Savage and Manx lead a convoy into the village, with Beaumont-Savage demanding through a megaphone for any aliens to come out with their hands above their heads if they have them. However, the only person to emerge is a bemused Gladys. Chester and Murdo handcuff Jade and Beth up in the boiler room, setting a boiler to explode. The zombies begin transporting the accelerated pods. Adam and Megabyte manage to track the image of the statue down to the report they saw on Lucifer. The tour lorry departs from the hall just before Adam and Megabyte teleport in. They begin exploring the grounds. In the shed, Beth passes out and Jade sees the boiler is about to explode. Episode Five Megabyte is about to check the boiler room when Adam calls him to the shed that Jade and Beth first escaped from. However, they realise Jade is still in danger and there, teleporting into the boiler room. They get the pair free and Adam teleports Beth to safety but Megabyte is knocked out by falling debris. Concentrating hard, Jade teleports them both to the ship just as the boiler explodes. Beaumont-Savage is telling Gladys he has declared martial law when he and Manx see the explosion. The convoy moves out, leaving a bemused Gladys behind. Megabyte comes to at the ship. Jade doesn't understand where they are. Megabyte tells her she saved his life and must have teleported: She was breaking out all along and was drawn to the ship. Jade is delighted to realise she's a Tomorrow Person. They suddenly remember Adam and Beth, and Megabyte advises Jade on how to teleport again: They materialise on the lawn near Adam and Beth. At that moment, Beaumont-Savage and his convoy arrive and take them prisoner. Beaumont-Savage attempts to hold a debriefing and Frank reluctantly confirms that Damon put him in charge. Beaumont-Savage suggests they work together, aiming to blast the aliens away. Megabyte and Jade protest that the people possessed are basically hostages but Adam agrees to an alliance on condition no guns or tanks are involved, since they need to find the pods. At that moment, the black car is following the tour lorry. Jade realises Lucifer's comeback tour is in London the following night and Adam and Megabyte conclude the pods will be infecting his fans. Beaumont-Savage puts out a request for the location of the performance and says they will solve it peacefully. He announces the performance is at the Wimbledon Stadium. Adam says they'll leave it up to him and ushers Megabyte, Jade and Beth out. Once clear of the hall, he confirms he doesn't trust Beaumont-Savage, he just wanted to know where the performance was. Megabyte asks Beth to go and check on Damon. Adam, Megabyte and Jade teleport into the middle of a race track and are quickly ejected: Beaumont-Savage gave them the wrong location, as he brags to Manx. At the real location, the zombies escort Lucifer and Penny from the black limousine. Beth arrives at the hospital, where Damon is waking up. She assures him everything is fine but he is horrified when he learns Beaumont-Savage is in charge. He quickly gets out of bed and starts dressing. Beth tells him they're at Wimbledon Stadium. Beaumont-Savage and his convoy arrive at the venue and he tells Manx and Frank to start laying the explosives. Meanwhile, Jade chides Adam and Megabyte for not being able to think of a plan. Megabyte reminds her she's a Tomorrow Person too. Jade quickly finds a billboard advertising the performance at the London Forum and they teleport there. Hiding, they see the zombies bringing in large cases full of pods. Beaumont-Savage tells Manx and Frank to plant the explosives near the stage. Damon calls Frank and Frank gives him the real location before Manx holds him at gunpoint. Adam realises the zombies are going to use the audio frequency generator to germinate the pods during the concert. Megabyte thinks they should smash it. Adam decides he should go, beating Megabyte in a game of Rock-Paper-Scissors. He sneaks over but is attacked by Felicity and Murdo. He manages to teleport out and they fall into the equipment, receiving an electric shock. Manx and the now captive Frank rejoin Beaumont-Savage. The general triggers the explosives and the scaffolding falls down, injuring several zombies including Chester and Penny. Megabyte and Jade go to help her but are attacked by Lucifer; Megabyte knocks him out with a cymbal and the spores leave him and the other zombies, while several other pods germinate. Damon and Beth arrive as Adam tries to get Beaumont-Savage to stay away from the whirlwind of alien energy. Beaumont-Savage strides forward determined but is knocked down by an explosion and grabbed by a furious Damon. Megabyte recalls how light destroyed the spores before and he and Adam turn on all the lights on the stage, destroying the energy cloud. Later, life in the village has returned to normal. Adam and Megabyte are with Jade at her house, watching Lucifer's performance on television. Penny waits on them and asks if they've heard of Woodstock. Megabyte says he was Snoopy's pal and Adam warns Jade that the worst thing about being a Tomorrow Person is Megabyte's jokes. Guest Cast *Byron Lucifer - Danny John-Jules *Penny Weston - Sharon Duce *General Beaumont-Savage - Clive Merrison *Beth Halliday - Patricia Hayes References Category:1990s Series